crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridi
"You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!" - Viridi raising Pit's morale in Chapter 20 Background Information Viridi, known in Japan as Nachure (ナチュレ Nachure), is a major character introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. She is the vengeful goddess of nature who has a deep hatred for the human race, to the point that she finds enjoyment in obliterating entire armies of humans with her incredible power. Viridi is shown to have her own elite forces, and is allied with other nature entities such as Arlonand Phosphora. She is also shown to be very young for a goddess, and has a rather childish personality. Her minions are separate from those of the Underworld, and are collectively known as the Forces of Nature. They often clash with both the Underworld Army and Palutena's Armyduring various parts of the story. Characteristics Appearance Viridi is a young-looking goddess, resembling an 8-year old human girl who is around 140 cm (4'7") tall. The goddess wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines and branches with a purple flower serving as a corset. She also wields a large, wooden scythe-like staff. Her long, platinum blonde hair reaches all the way to her knees with a bang obscuring her left eye and is also tied up in a ponytail using vines decorated with another purple flower. Although she is a major character, Viridi's in-game model is only ever seen once during the story mode. Personality "I'm not GOING green, I've always BEEN green! I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps. And I separate my recyclables into fifteen types!" - Viridi's love of nature Despite her initially destructive introduction, Viridi is actually not necessarily or inherently evil; rather, she desires revenge on the human race for taking advantage of nature. Viridi is very xenophobic and greatly despises humans, feeling that they do not deserve to live after throwing off the balance of nature for so long and she takes sadistic joy in wiping out humanity with her Reset Bombs. As the goddess of nature, she has a deep affection for plants and wildlife and has a very eco-friendly attitude, claiming that she uses cloth shopping bags, composts her food scraps and separates her recycling into 15 types. This love of nature also extends to her troops. Viridi is shown to be very protective of her forces when compared to the likes of the uncaring Hades, and often refers to them as her "children". Despite this, however, she won't hesitate to sacrifice her troops should the need arise. In Chapter 17, she ordered her Nutskis to take the brunt of Pyrrhon's Pyroblaster to protect Pit, and in Chapter 23, she ordered her troops to attack Hades in an attempt to save Pit when the angel finds himself in the god's innards, fully aware that they would most likely be killed. When interacting with others, Viridi behaves every bit like the eight year old she resembles. Viridi is mostly characterized by her sharp tongue, often making snide and sarcastic remarks in every situation. Pit even states that Viridi insults him every time he says something. She is childish and argumentative, easy to provoke due to her short temper. As a result of Pit getting in the way of her plans, she often argues with him in a childish manner while sending her Forces of Nature to attack him. Viridi is also noted to be somewhat of a hypocrite. As noted by both Pit and Palutena, Viridi has legitimate grievances against humans for their destruction of nature, but fails to take into account that her actions are far more destructive. Whenever Palutena or Pit confront her with this, Viridi counters by bringing up their conflict with the Underworld Army. However, Viridi has no love for the Underworld Army herself as she opposes their rampant harvesting of souls and believes them to be worse than humans. She also views the Chaos Kin as a greater evil than even the Underworld Army as she imprisoned it within the Lunar Sanctum prior to the game. However, during the Aurum invasion, she slowly develops a change of heart and eventually becomes one of Pit's most important allies. Despite this, Viridi typically gets annoyed with the angel on a regular basis, and often questions his actions and interests (especially concerning Hot Springs). Even so, she is shown to care about his wellbeing, sending him back-up when he needs it, and initially refusing to grant him the Power of Flight to save Dark Pit, worried that his wings will catch fire. Also, some of her random conversations with Pit about his weapons show that the two are quite capable of getting along. Through her interactions with Pit, Viridi also begins to show a softer side to her as shown in Chapter 19 where Viridi actually comforts Pit after he defeats the Chariot Master, calling the slain warrior an "honorable warrior" whose death Pit should not leave in vain. However, despite warming up to Pit, it's not clear whether her thoughts on humans have changed. Viridi, like most Kid Icarus characters, is shown to be quite knowledgeable regarding Nintendo games. Viridi routinely breaks the fourth wall on multiple occasions, but gets strangely flustered whenever Pit does it, telling him to be quiet as others can hear him and that they are not supposed to speak of such things. In Chapter 21, she also gets mad when Pit compares the Komaytosto the Metroids from the titular series, stating that the two game universes have nothing to do with each other and that he should not spread rumors. This trait of hers also extends to Super Smash Bros. 4 during Palutena's Guidance where she displays her knowledge on the various fighters and gleefully calls out the names of Mega Man's various weapons alongside Pit and Palutena. Abilities As a goddess, Viridi is immortal and possesses unimaginable power over nature. She can manipulate plant life and create countless new lifeforms out of natural materials to fight for her. She can also create weapons out of plant life, such as her most powerful weapon, the Reset Bomb which can easily annihilate anything in its path like a meteor and grow forests wherever it lands. As Viridi is never fought in-game, her combat prowess, if any, is largely unknown. But she is implied to be just as powerful as the other gods, having defeated and imprisoned the Chaos Kin, a being whose power is said to rival that of the gods, prior to the events of the game. She can also use some of the spells known by Palutena such as the Power of Flight and use it on Pit or the ability to teleport Pit out of dangerous situations. According to Phosphora, Viridi is also capable of reading fortunes, which could also mean she may have the ability to predict the future. In Chapter 19, Viridi showcases the ability to create hot springs. Like all the other gods she can communicate telepathically with others to relay information and astral project herself as a giant figure. Category:Characters